


War of 5 Kings and 7 Lights

by ProdigySorcerer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigySorcerer/pseuds/ProdigySorcerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asoiaf/Green Lantern Crossover</p><p>... of ... you have great rage in your hearth welcome to the Red Lantern Corps.<br/>... of ... you have have the ability to instil great fear welcome to the Yellow Lantern Corps.<br/>... of ... you have have the ability to instil great hope welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.<br/>... of ... you have great love in your hearth welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps.<br/>... of ... you have have the ability to overcome great fear welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.<br/>... of ... you want it all welcome to the Orange Lantern Corps.<br/>... of ... you have great compassion in your hearth welcome to the Indigo Tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of 5 Kings and 7 Lights

Dead, he had been dead Joffrey knew this without a doubt, just like he knew in his heart he was the rightful king, it had been poison one second he had been fine and was enjoying his wedding feast and the next invisible hands were choking him, he was running out of air.

His mother rushed to his side, his loyal courtiers were in a panic and he only had the strength to point to his treasonous Uncle, who if not the Imp would stoop so low would attack him in such a ignoble manner ?

His blood began to boil with fury, his mind already was devising tortures that is if the Imp was still alive, honestly he expected him to be cut down right then and there given how loyal his court was to him, a court which was suspiciously absent now that he was somehow awake and in good health in Pycelle's room.

"Your King has awoken !!! Where are you ?" Joffrey bellowed with rage "It's shameful that no one is standing guard over me ... I'll have you all wiped !!!" he continued to yell.

"Joffrey of House Baratheon you have great rage in your hearth, welcome to the Red Lantern Corps." a unnatural voice replied.

Joffrey could only look around startled at who was talking to him, now with his wits back under control due to the fright and discover two alarming facts, first he was surrounded by a thin red blood like aura and two a strange ring of a foreign material was now on his finger.

Magic had to be the only explanation, they had somehow gotten sorcerers to heal him that is if whoever did this to him had the best intentions the disembodied voice could have come from his uncle as well,just like he and Sandor teased him.

"Imp ?? Sandor ?? whomever is to blame for this sorcery show themselves !!!" he said going from fright to hope and again to rage.

"Negative, no sorcery is involved." the ring spoke to him, yes it spoke Joffrey was really starting to hope he had merely gotten drunk like his father and was now having a nightmare while atop Margery. 

"You are being considered for entry into the Red Lantern Corps, do you wish to hear more about this opportunity ?"

"Now listen you gods damned uhm ring I am your king I don't have to listen to you."

"Candidate Baratheon might wish to be informed that my nano-constructs are the only thing counter-acting the foreign agent known as the Strangler in your system, furthermore your heart is being artificially stimulated right now if you do not submit to the indoctrination process your body will fail soon."

Joffrey didn't know what in the 7 hells the ring just said but he knew a threat when he heard one, the time for a kingly decision, a strategic decision was now.

"Fine get it over with."

"We need to relocate to the station orbiting this planet."

"Huh ?"

"We need to fly to my (potentially yours as well) keep."

"Fly ?" he could manage to ask before the aura that enveloped him grew until it was thicker than plate mail armour and he began to levitate, before he could even try to comprehend he then flew like a bird out the window then straight up into the heavens.

He had no way of knowing exactly how much time passed, but he could tell he was flying faster than any raven ascending through the heavens and into the stars until he reached was looked like a tower but made of metal.

Joffrey then flew into a room which contained 7 lanterns, each emitting a different coloured light the ring's words of a Red Lantern Corps came back to him when the lantern that matched his ring rose through sorcery and floated until it was right before him at a level with his chest.

"Say the oath." the ring bid him.

"I'm the King men swear to me, I don't swear to anyone!" that wasn't true as King he swore he would be Protector of the Realm and it's people, deliver justice treat his vassals with respect lots of oats actually but he didn't feel like undermine his point while arguing with the ring.

"Like I explained if you don't swear a oath to the Corps you die ... " it continued as if reading his mind and sensing his pride and stubbornness "you will get power as well more power than you can imagine."

"Why, to what ends ?"

"There is a enemy awakening, one long thought dormant seven rings were left behind to be wielded against this most black of all foes."

"Worse then my treasonous uncles, worse than my wolfish brother in law ?" Joffrey asked before reminding himself that he was married to the Tyrell girl and Robb Stark wasn't anything to him now

"Yes." the ring's reply was chillingly short.

"But why me? Why am I to wield your power ?" he had to know this, such a contract could not be entered into lightly.

"I gather power from rage, your heart is full of rage."

Rage, he thought or fury one might call it "Ours is the Fury" were his Father's words, was how he became king, his uncles spread craven lies about him about his mother and uncle Jaimie they called him a false Baratheon but here he was his furry will bring forth a power that will save the world.

"Show me the words." and they appeared instantly before him letters in blood red conjured by magic before his eyes.

He swore the oath aloud:

"With blood and rage of crimson red  
Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead  
Together with our hellish hate  
We'll burn you all— that is your fate!"

**Author's Note:**

> Joffrey of House Baratheon you have great rage in your hearth welcome to the Red Lantern Corps.  
> ... of ... you have have the ability to instil great fear welcome to the Yellow Lantern Corps.  
> ... of ... you have have the ability to instil great hope welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.  
> ... of ... you have great love in your hearth welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps.  
> ... of ... you have have the ability to overcome great fear welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.  
> ... of ... you want it all welcome to the Orange Lantern Corps.  
> ... of ... you have great compassion in your hearth welcome to the Indigo Tribe.


End file.
